Always Have, Always Will
by draca weasley
Summary: this is about Ron after H/H's wedding. kinda sad at first, but a VERY fluffy ending. H/H fans'll hate me for this... sorrie!!! please r/r! DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THE PAIRING!
1. "Friends"

A/N:  
  
Okay, I know that this fic is REALLY bad, so review, but please no flames. This is about Ron and his feelings after Harry and Hermione's wedding, but its mostly R/Herm. (you'll see what I mean!) The beginning and middle are kinda sad, but it has a nice ending. Rated PG-13 for attempted suicide and a bit of lime to come. Please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them… but I WISH I did!  
  
  
  
"Always Have, Always Will" Chapter one…  
  
Ron Weasley sat down in the snow on the hill overlooking the Hogwarts Castle, reflecting on the wedding that he had just witnessed. Ron brushed away a strand of snow-speckled red hair from his freckled, tear-stained cheek. It finally happened, he thought bitterly (almost as bitter as the wind that was biting his pink ears). Harry and Hermione finally tied the knot. Well, at least I think they did… (He hadn't actually stayed for the ENTIRE ceremony; he left right after Harry said, "I do.") Ron felt that his heart would absolutely shatter if he had heard Hermione take her vows. I was Harry's Best Man, he thought remorsefully. I am SUCH a hypocrite.  
  
Ron pulled out three objects from underneath his cloak: a piece of parchment, a magic quill that never needed ink refills (ironically the same quill that Harry had given him last Christmas), and finally his wand. He dropped the last in the snow beside him. Ron began scribbling furiously on the parchment.  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione, my so-called "friends",  
  
I'm dreadfully sorry for leaving your wedding so early, but I really HAD to go. You see, if I had actually heard the only woman I ever loved pledge her undying devotion to my best friend, I think my heart would stop and explode. I DEFINITELY didn't want to get my blood or your beautiful white wedding dress Hermione, and ruin your wedding day.  
  
  
  
HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! Harry, you've had everything that you've ever wanted in your entire wizarding life- always have, always will. You're popular, rich, handsome, rich, athletic, and did I mention rich? You defeated the bloody Dark Lord, for goodness' sakes! You could have gotten any girl on the planet, but no. You had to want the only girl that I loved. Why? I'll never know. You have everything. I had nothing but my family and your friendship. Harry, friends are supposed to share. You knew I loved her. YOU KNEW I BLOODY LOVED HER! Did that stop you from taking her? Nope! The- Boy–Who-Lived-And-Had-Everything-He-Ever-Wanted wanted her, and so he got her. If you were really my friend, Harry, you would have at LEAST let me have a shot at her.  
  
  
  
I forgive you, Harry, but I hope that this letter haunts you for the rest of your happy life.  
  
  
  
And Hermione. I could NEVER EVER blame you for anything. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I want you to be happy. Why? Because I love you! I always have, always will. In fact, you were the only girl that I've EVER loved. I bet you're both thinking, "What about Fleur from Beauxbatons?" Well, to tell you the truth, I never REALLY liked her. I only drooled over her to make you jealous, Hermione. Yeah, I know it was stupid and it didn't work, but what can I say? I was young and stupid. (don't add to that, Harry!!!)  
  
  
  
Do you guys remember when we all first met on the Hogwarts Express? That was when it all started. I loved from that moment on, Hermione, but even I could see that you had something for Harry. At first I didn't really think that you cared Harry, but after the Giant Chess match (which I sacrificed myself, for you Hermione) you two were sitting there FLIRTING when I was DYING! (yes, I was only PRETENDING to be unconscious) You should have heard yourselves! It was hilarious! "You're a great wizard, Harry!" "Not as good as you…" "Me, books and cleverness. There are more important things; bravery, friendship…" HA!!! Now, THAT'S a laugh!  
  
  
  
I wasn't worried, Hermione, when you had that little crush on Professor Lockhart. (okay, maybe I was worried… FOR YOUR SANITY!) He was such a brainless git. You'd think that someone as clever as you would see through him… What did he have that I didn't?! (besides money?) Yeah, well anyways… I thought that I might have had a chance when you, Harry, had a crush on the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. But I figured you'd get over her, and you did.  
  
  
  
I can't tell you, Hermione, how beautiful you looked at the Yule Ball in our fourth year. When, we left Hogwarts after our seventh year and you two started dating, I got desperate, so I kept telling myself that you'd have to break up sooner or later. I kept saying that nothing lasts forever (except maybe my love for you Hermione). Harry, when you told me that you were going to propose, I lost hope comepletely. That was the worst day of my life (except for today, of course). But I supported you, Harry, like a best friend should.  
  
  
  
Though it may seem that I am killing myself tonight, I died long ago by the hands of my best buddies. I don't blame you though. I wasn't worth much anyways. So, have a nice happy life together without me.  
  
Your "friend",  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
  
  
Ron picked up his letter, folded it twice, and stood up. Gripping his wand with cold sweaty hands, he pointed it at himself, preparing to perform Avada Kadavera. Just then, he heard someone shouting his name from a distance…  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! Please stayed tuned for chapter two. In case you are wondering, Ron happens to be my favorite character. :-D (in case you wanted to know) Pleeeeeease review!!! 


	2. Hermione

A/N:  
  
Okay, this chapter is short and sweet! You REALLY shouldn't read this if ur a Harry/Hermione fan. If u are and u do read this… DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!! Oh, and THANKS FOR ALL THE REALLY GREAT REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *beams*  
  
Disclaimer: Since I have nothing better to do, I am "borrowing" JKR's characters and having lots of fun! (In other words, I DON'T OWN THIS!)  
  
  
  
"Always Have, Always Will" Chapter two…  
  
"RON!"  
  
Ron dropped his wand, whirled around, and then he saw her. Hermione Granger was running up the hill towards him, still in her wedding dress. The wind was blowing her snow-speckled brown hair all over the place. Her white dress was flowing all around her. She looked like an angel. Hermione stopped in front of Ron.  
  
"Her- Hermione?!" Ron gasped in total shock and amazement. "But I thought… wait a minute, where's Harry?" he asked, looking around for him.  
  
"I um, left him." She answered, looking down. "I just couldn't do it!"  
  
"Why not?" Ron sputtered.  
  
"Well, because…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Because I love you, Ron!" Hermione replied, her tear rimmed eyes finally meeting his.  
  
With his heart jumping for joy, Ron took her cold hand and held her close to him, as she put her arms around him. They shared their first kiss. Well, actually their first REAL kiss. After the end of fourth year, Hermione had started kissing both Ron and Harry after they got off the train. When their kiss finally broke, they held on to each other, as though they would both fall apart if not embraced. Ron leaned in and whispered softly in Hermione's ear.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione- always have, always will."  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Awwwwwww!!!!! *looks up and clears throat* Oh! Uh, sorry! Sorry, Harry/Hermione fans! So, whatcha think? Yeah, I'm new at this, so if u think it sucks… It probably does! lol. Anybody care for an epilogue??? I've got one in my head… if u do, just let me know when u write out ur review. *cough, cough, COUGH!* 


	3. did i say chapter 3? uh, i meant um, AN...

A/N: okay, look. here's the deal: this obviously isn't chapter 3. I just sorta lead u to believe it was so u'd read this and maybe u'd review s'more. Tell me: do u really want more of this story? I think I've got an epilogue in my head, well; actually I've got three. What I think I'll do is have some alternate endings, how does that sound??? I probably won't get around to uploading them until after the holiday break tho.  
  
Okay, I'm going to take this opportunity to thank and respond to ur reviews:  
  
Beau Coeur ~ thanx to u and to fire goddess  
  
MaskedMiaka ~ I like cheese, so ur vote counts a lot. The letter's my fav part (if I do say so myself)  
  
Sharyn ~ thank u for reviewing and have a nice dinner  
  
UltimateFairyQueen ~ okay, if u say so!  
  
Kat097 ~ awww, thank u! sweaters ARE nice and warm.  
  
EarthFaery ~ I like the letter too. I don't like harry too much (as u can see).  
  
DracoRodgers ~ oh, shut UP toni TC!!! I didn't say n-e thing bout "my tastes" about UR'S!!!!  
  
Manna ~ wow, lots of w's.  
  
Laura ~ L, darling, did u even READ the thing?!  
  
Pokey ~ ur very welcome!  
  
Hence ~ thank u VERY much. I know, I can't write 4 that long! I'm such a dork..  
  
JoeBob1379 ~ yeah, I kinda thought about that, AFTER I posted it.  
  
Majiklmoon ~ yea, me too!  
  
And a VERY BIG thanks to the lovely Fire Goddess, go read her stuff!!!  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!! 


End file.
